TRUNKS
by Wrenne
Summary: When Matsuoka Rin realized the actions Nanase Haruka was displaying when he's around, he started his short venture to the world unbeknownst to him – the world of wanting more. (A/N: Sorry, such a crappy summary. :\)


**TRUNKS**

**Anime:** FREE! Iwatobi Swim Club **Pairing: **Matsuoka Rin x Nanase Haruka

**Summary:** When Matsuoka Rin realized the actions Nanase Haruka was displaying when he's around, he started his short venture to the world unbeknownst to him – the world of wanting more. (A/N: Sorry, such a crappy summary. :\)

A FREE! Iwatobi Swim Club Fanfiction

**Warning:** Yaoi/boys' love, incompetent grammar and dreadful usage of bad words.

* * *

It was the beginning of December when I started to notice these weird actions Haru was, uh, showing me.

It all began normal, well, all of it were supposed to be normal but… even if it's only me who thinks it's odd… still, I never saw Haru like this before. Or is this what those past years carved him into?

How did Nagisa coin it?

Uhm, I'm pretty sure it's right on the tip of my tongue…

A lust player?

Well, it sounds like it… but lust is a pretty bold word to describe the feeling, and Haru… is he really a player like this?

I guess so. If not then why would he suddenly play this out?

Why do I feel my heart tightening?

So, how do I start this?

Uh, here goes…

Whenever we eat together, Haru will always lick his finger in front of me. I commented of him with this one time, and the result worsened. His eyes darted towards me while he was still doing the licking, and as a bonus, these last few days he was also adding some sucking into it.

What got me to my nerves was: I got so used to it that I began to imagine something else.

Making me end up in the men's toilet – alone.

For a long time.

Then sometimes he would come up from behind me, at times after the group had a song at the karaoke or when it's someone's birthday or just merely going out for the heck of it, blowing thin air to my ear, close enough I could feel his lips. And then afterwards he will just smile, teeth hidden, at me.

And this one time, I visited him from my early jog… and he changed his clothes in front of me.

I mean, it's supposed to be normal, since we're friends and all.

But it wasn't normal for me anymore.

These little things that, that I'm supposed to be okay with. I'm enjoying the fact that we're closer now than when we were ever. But sometimes I feel that this closeness isn't quite enough.

I do not know if the problem is with me since I'm the first to imagine lewd stuff and all…

But I can't shake the feeling off; that my feelings are just unsettled.

Let me restart to where it really started. May it be a simple tease or not.

Sure it was nice to be able to go in and out of Haru's house and it already felt normal to just walk my way in all the way to his bathroom. And to my admittance, it was almost every time that I'll notice him submerged in water.

It was so him, so still Haru. But something still bothers me.

And it bothers me a lot.

I went walking around to the back of his house and did what I always do – to go straight to the bathroom with the guidance of the splashing water I always can hear whenever I'm in these premises.

He was still in the tub when I walked in, and I leaned on the wall to watch him slowly. Of course it was Haruka, that's why it felt typical.

But then when he stood up, still with his trunks as usual, even if it's embarrassing, I found myself disappointed.

This was where this whole mess started.

"Haru, will you never bath without those trunks?" It slipped out of my mouth so smoothly that I hadn't had the time to think twice of what I was asking.

And it looked like Haru realized it before I did. He grabbed his towel lightly and patted those small droplets of water hanging all around his body.

Come to think of it, he had toned his muscles quite nicely.

And what has he been eating these past days to still look that sexy? Is this due to grilled mackerel?

And I wonder what reaction I'll get if –

And damn it, I was watching his every move.

Let alone those thoughts I had.

My hand flew up my forehead, slapping it quite harshly that my forehead throbbed and reddened. But not as red as my cheeks that I tried so hard to hide from Haru.

Which was too hopeless. Not in this room bathed with light.

He paused for a second, lifted the towel over his head, and then gave me his eyes. For a moment I saw his lips tugged lightly, forming an evil smirk that he decided to let go right away. "Why Rin? You want to see me naked?"

It was instinct that told me to bite something back right away. "Wha—" But even with all the adrenaline that came rushing inside me, I found myself blabbering, almost talking gibberish as I rolled my eyes around and tried so hard to not look at him.

On the other hand he was laughing lightly, escalating further. Even without the help of my eyes I could imagine him holding his laughter in. I could hear his whole body reverberating as he tried so hard to keep his amusement down. Eventually his laugh echo within the small space that distanced us. "You should have just said so." He said right after regaining his composure.

It was a good thing he had learned the joy of being such a warm person. But it was not good to always make me feel this embarrassed. And it was unfair. Why is it so easy for him to regain his composure while here I am, stuttering and tripping off my words because I can't face him the Rin-way I am!?

I was still a member of the Samezuka Swim Club. Every now and then our clubs will perform practices together, and it was normal.

"Hey, Rin-chan! You're so transfixed in watching Haru-chan!"

It was Nagisa, with water beads flowing down his hair and swishing it like a kindergarten. He handed some bottled water over after sitting beside me on the tool bench.

"What are you talking about Nagisa?" Yet I know in myself that I was, actually in a daze just by watching Haru. It was a generic excuse, but it's Nagisa, and he would buy anything. Be that as it may, I don't know if I should thank Nagisa for making me snap out of it.

"Hey Rin-chan, there's this girl always hanging 'round Haru." That was not surprising, I thought. But then I imagined Haru having a nice lady clinging to him – I felt suddenly uneasy…

Uneasy?

I did not answer anything; I just gulped down more water. Nagisa grinned at me afterwards, then slowly got up when he saw Rei gesturing him over, but not without turning and winking at me. "I will start to move if I were you!" And there, he ran off.

On the contrary I was not mad for the tease, if it was. After all, Nagisa is a source to be respected when it comes to this kind of advice.

Why? Well, because he was the one who, uh, how should I say it, courted Rei for the matter? In their history, Rei was as ever resistant at first but Nagisa managed to win him over nonetheless.

Wait, should I do the same to Haru?

What, court him as well?

But I'm not sure if I like him that way. Wouldn't it be weird?

I just wanted to spend more time with him.

And to see him out of his trunks.

…

…

…

Why did I think of his trunks again?

Hmmm… I wonder if after a night of holding Haru, would I be able to finally flush him out of my system?

Or was I just too dreamy?

After that afternoon training, Makoto said he will be arranging their family vacation and left off early. While Nagisa, with a glimmering pair of eyes and a nudge on my shoulder, pulled Rei out right after they were done changing. "I've got someone important to talk to!" He shouted before they finally disappeared.

So that left me and Haru together.

The Samezuka team asked me to go out with latter plans, but, I don't know if it's the guilt of leaving Haru… still I declined the offer.

It would be weird if we didn't go home together so we did.

And it was awkward.

Now that I realized it, it was the first time I felt this complex situation with our distance. For accounts I never really cared how close we get as long as I could feel his warmth beside me. Haru is like a human heater actually, whenever I'm cold, he's just there, unaware of the generous warmth he's offering. So it became a habit of mine that if ever I was, I will just take a step closer to him, and will instantly feel hot.

Now I wonder if that 'hot' feeling is connected to mere temperature.

However, today is particularly different. The December chill is already getting the best of me but instead I kept our distance. I mean, shit. It was always this silent and cold anyway, why be more aware of it this time?

Before I knew it I was unconsciously walking Haru home, and it was already seven. The sun had set obviously, and he invited me in. For the counted times I entered the front door.

"This is rare." I heard him say. I was in the living room while he's inside his room, changing his clothes.

I feel the urge to trail him there inside his room with the rustle of his crisp clothes bouncing in the air, but decided it better to nail myself on the floor.

But, I wonder if he'll remove those trunks this time.

…

…

…

Shit. Did I just think of that? Again?

My hands found their way to the burrows of my hair, yanking them so as to call myself back to reality. I am certainly not in a good position. I should reconsider these facts.

I stood up, rustled my shirt, and shouted: "Haru, I'm going home."

There was silence at first, then a heavy step. "Okay."

A thick hum echoed in my ears. It felt like I wanted to scream but I can't put a finger as to why.

What is this? I sense my pulse running, wildly escaping something.

He said 'okay', so why am I still here? Waiting for him to say something else?

Like, uh, have some tea? Or that mackerel? Or even just… I don't know.

I wish he could have said something else.

And stop me.

"Are you still living with that white-haired guy?" There came another breeze of words from Haru's mouth. My head jerked towards the door. I feel like a schoolgirl-slash-fangirl waiting for her hero to come out.

I need to think of something else. Composure Rin, composure!

I looked at my hands, they were really cold, turning paler each minute; I wish I had my thicker sweater on. "Nitori?"

Haru stepped out of his room, eyes cast downwards. I waited for him to say anything as my hands fidgeted inside my pants' pockets, searching for some warmth.

But Haru didn't.

It is weird.

This suffocating silence.

It is the first time I can't fill in this gap.

He stirred for a moment, his blood silently creeping up his cheeks. "Do you want me to take you back?"

What?

"Uh," my hand rested on the nape of my neck. What is this all of a sudden? "I think I'll be fine…" Why so sudden Haru? Take me back?

This, feels like…

"Be careful then, okay?"

"O-okay."

Like he's a worried boyfriend or something.

Now why of all the words did I pick that one up? Urgh, maybe some of that Reigisa aura seeped in with me.

* * *

"Rin-san, that's quite a big smile you got there! Did something great happen with the joint practice?"

Nitori wasn't able to catch the last train to participate in the monthly practice. He just came back from his province after this ruckus about him finally winning his tournament, and it was very responsible of him to oblige himself with the practices. I wonder if he was there with us in the practice, would he notice me staring at Haru too? "Nothing, I'm just…"

Nothing?

If it's nothing… why am I smiling?

Is it because of that flustered expression I got from Haru? Speaking of, he even walked me to his door, and… that's something he doesn't always do. That's too formal for childhood friends.

But, maybe I was smiling because I was just happy.

Too much for a simple joy.

It feels like I'm a kid in complete fascination or something.

"Oh, I think Nagisa told you something nice?"

"Nagisa?" I choked out suddenly, resting my back on the bed.

"_I will start to move if I were you!"_

Somewhat a vein from somewhere in my body twitched. A move? What good will a move do? And on Haru? "What about Nagisa?"

"He said you like Nanase-san!"

"Wh-what!?"

"I was a bit shocked at first to be honest… he came up to me just this afternoon and told me: 'Listen, uh, I really think Rin-chan like Haru-chan, and I also really think that Haru-chan is jealous of you!' And then I asked him what he really means, then he said: 'Uh, nothing actually… just giving you info…" and then he treated me to an ice cream!" He grappled for air after that, I wasn't really sure how he said all that in one breathing.

If that's so, what happened to Rei?

"You know, Rin-san I know from the start that you and Nanase-san will really make a very cute couple!"

"Nitori! What the fuck are you talking about!?"

"See sempai? You're all red!"

Damn this… 'and I also really think that Haru-chan is jealous of you!' ?

How…

"_Are you still living with that white-hair guy?"_

"_Nitori?"_

Can it be that… Haru's jealous?

No, it's just a plain question. No other hidden meaning there! It's not right to assume things…

The next morning I went about my classes and received a message from Makoto, asking if I'll be able to go out with them after my schedule. Having no other plans, I agreed when they told me to meet them at this ramen house.

I wanted ramen, but I also wanted to see Haru… and the others as well…

But I just saw Haru yesterday!

Gou was there, even Ama-sensei and coach.

"So, what are we celebrating for?" I asked as soon as I entered the restaurant and saw their table.

"Couch here found a woman to marry!"

"Oh, that was a surprise!"

"Hey Nagisa, what on shit are you trying to say!?"

It was a long conversation, until somehow; we arrived at a question where I managed to not breathe for at least a minute or two. It was Gou who started this talk…

I didn't know why I held my breath, but anyway, I still did.

Of course, Nagisa being in one proudly presented his relationship with the perturbed Rei who eventually asked to go to the bathroom, and didn't went back until the talk was over. Even sacrificing his ramen in exchange for his dignity.

"And who is the uke?" I heard Gou above all, louder than anyone else inside the little restaurant.

"Uh," After he munched down his noodles, Nagisa, without any hint of shock whatsoever, smiled widely. "Sometimes it's me, sometimes it's Rei."

"So is there some kind of rotation?"

"Actually it's just a matter of who's more un-dominating at the moment."

"Oh! That's quite nice!"

Makoto, innocent as he is, blubbered something about: "What's an uke?" Now that's what attending to your siblings first may get you into. Not that I do not care about Gou but…

And in all case scenarios that I could have imagined, I never thought Haru would answer with ease: "The one who plays female."

Gou, with Ama-sensei, managed to get back to their feet after a terrible fall. "How, Wh- why do you know, Haru-sempai?" They were in perfect unison.

"I've read it."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Oh, maybe that magazine you were reading the other day in our house?"

"Whose was it Makoto?"

"I think it was, yeah… hers."

"Ah, that's why she didn't show her face to me for the last days…"

"Hey, who's this 'her'?"

"Getting jealous are we, Rin?"

"Shut up Coach."

"Hey, what if Haru-chan and Rin-chan made a couple?"

"Who's better on top?"

"I think Haru would be on top more!"

"Shut it Gou!"

"Oh ho, ho, ho, remember what Henry David Thoreau said: 'You do not get a man's most effective criticism until you provoke him. Severe truth is expressed with some bitterness.'!"

"And why would I be on top?"

"Well, it seems that you're more of a pusher than Rin-chan!"

"Pusher? That doesn't sound quite right…"

And the night went on.

I tell you it was a very, very long night.

It was already eleven and the dormitory's curfew had already passed. Having no choice I was pressed to stay the night over at Haru's. Pushing the joke further, I thought.

If we were in a situation like this before, sure it wouldn't be something new.

But my heart is thudding so hard against my chest, I can hear its drumming.

This sure is different.

"Rin, will you take a shower?"

"I guess not, it is Sunday tomorrow anyway, right?" I sighed. "And I don't have any change of clothes."

"I don't have any extra futon available."

"What?"

"I never expect a visitor so…"

I stretched my arms into the air, I need to breathe. Why do I feel like the longer I am with Haru, the more my need for air is? "It's all right; I'm the one intruding anyway."

There was that familiar silence, then the sound of our sighs.

"Hey Rin, if ever we were a couple, who do you think would be on top?"

I felt a lump forming in my throat. This is the hardest question I have ever encountered. The room felt suddenly hotter. Where's that December wind I always meet!?

Haru placed two glasses of water on the table, filling the air with another form of sound – the glasses meeting the wooden table. My hands, trembling and sweaty, eagerly reached for mine, hoping that it'll push the lump down. "What made you think of that?" My voice cracked, but I managed to cough it off a little.

"I was just wondering, really."

"Then why don't we see for ourselves?" The lump came back, much harder this time. It feels like I can't breathe anymore. My resolution was to keep on drinking my water but it was no use. Why on earth did I say that for?

At the upper eyelids of my eyes I noticed how Haru's sit straightened. "See what?"

I've started the ball rolling; let's see where it'll take us. I still have that big lump inside my throat but, I will just bluff through it. "See who's going to be on top?"

I wonder if he has those trunks on again?

It's the same thought, and it flashed right across my mind with an image.

I felt my pants tighten.

Shit.

My hands crept slowly over the table and I stand up. I need to take care of this myself.

"I will go to bed now."

And I walked towards his room.

There's no way to go here. If I can't take care of this myself, how can I release?

Urgh… this will be painful… I need to come… even just once.

But I do not want to push Haru into a corner.

If… If we're going to sleep together I want the both of us to take pleasure in it. Without any force.

I don't want to sleep with him with just the reason of merely finding out who's going to be on top.

So I convinced myself that it was just some tease-talk. After all, Haru is a lust player.

It was after a while when he climbed to his own bed, my back facing him.

"Rin…" He said breathily, like he had been running. It was almost a whisper.

Haru's voice was raspier than I had ever heard him and I know he knows that I am still awake. I moved a little, further from him.

Ouch, I can feel it already begging… it's already this painful.

"Who do you think would be on top?" he repeated; a little movement towards where I moved.

Stop pushing me Haru.

I bit my lip, "Why would you ask?" I finally answered, my voice hanging low.

"Curiosity I guess." He was doing it again, blowing his words right behind my ear.

I might reach my limit if this continues.

"I think, your curiosity, and my hunger… would make a good contest." I muttered softly. It was from a manga I read a few days before. Ever since I thought of wanting to touch Haru, I began reading these mangas of Gou.

"Want to try it?" I snapped back to reality with that group of words. Haru asked it so casually I almost jumped off of the futon when I realized his chest was already touching my back.

"What the hell, how would you start it?"

Well he did start by snaking his arm around my waist, hauling me to face him, but I did not. "Rin, I've always dreamt of sleeping with you."

"Sleeping… what do you mean? As in sex?" I felt stupid there, my sense of self-control bidding goodbye and suicide-ing by the window.

"That's blunt." He laughed. "No, actually I meant just simply lying side by side and listening to each other's breathing."

Haa… a deep, deep breath. So this is how a lust player works? I think I won't be able to fight it anymore.

"If you think you'll be able to spend the night – Just. Like. That."

I left out a soft groan. Haru's lips were tight and were now resting on my nape, his teeth lightly scratching that sensitive skin.

Maybe it was stupid, though obvious but, I wanted to touch Haru.

I heard it wincing. Then a faint cry – there goes my self-control saying its last goodbye to this earth.

I rolled softly so that I can finally meet him, my hand landing on that so soft cheek he owned. He was not startled to that account, and instead he even touched my hand with his own, as if double-checking if I am real. I looked at him with the evening moon just above the two of us.

Haru had grown to be someone of this beauty.

I just don't want a single touch.

I want to own him.

Every corner of him.

My hand slid down his chin, and then I felt him tremble. I thought all those confidence he has had flown out the window the moment I kissed him because he was shivering, but it was hot inside the room.

I was expecting Haru to tell me something, maybe something like "stop" or "don't" or even just push me away. But he didn't. Instead he even clings to me, pulling me close, burying his face on my shoulders.

So he actually meant sex. I'm entering new grounds.

"Haru…" I slowly breathe, the midnight chills rushing up my spine in contrast to his heat.

"I –" He muttered softly, I felt his forehead resting on the crook between my neck and my shoulders. "I don't want you to see my face…" Yet you teased me to this point…

"Huh?" Without further thinking my hands were inside his shirt, and I found no resistance.

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Drunk? Me? Gou wouldn't let me, how could I be drunk?"

"Then I must be." A groan, the first he let escaped when my fingers lightly brushed the tip of his nipples.

So even men had their sensitivity here?

I'll admit that I never slept with a girl, or a boy for that matter. I never slept with anyone. Maybe because I wasn't really interested in anyone… but I am in Haru.

Either Haru or Haru without trunks, that's what I'm planning to find out.

"Haru, your skin is so… soft." Is this the work of the water? Haru's always in water, so maybe this was the result?

I was the only one grasping for him in the dark, touching his back lightly, scratching his covered thighs. Haru's arms were just draped around me, and his face is still buried in a way that I couldn't see his expression.

"Haru, is this okay?"

"Do you want it Rin?"

"Want what?"

My hands flow up with his shirt around them, removing it and finding it necessary to remove my own too.

When I slowly reached for the hem of my uniform, Haru's hands were already there. And I didn't even notice. It was dark, yet all I could see were those ocean-eyes he paid me. Unhurriedly he unbuttoned my shirt, and through that little moonlight that enters the room I could see him quivering.

"Me." He said lightly, so light I almost didn't hear him.

I stopped for a second: Do I want Haru?

Yes I want his body but… do I want Haru?

Maybe, yes…

No. Not maybe, rather…

Definitely.

I really wanted to own him.

Tonight that is.

_Lust player._

My index finger traced his pursed lips, cold, I noted, and trembling as well. I wasn't aware but maybe I was shaking a bit too. "At first, I felt that was enough, to just feel your existence." I planted my chapped lips with his smooth ones, intruding his mouth and I gathered a moan. He pulled away, gasping, just like what he does when he's under the water for too long. "Turns out I was wrong." I continued, gasping myself, my hands traveling over his exposed upper body. "I wanted to touch you." I accompanied it with a pinch to his erect buds. "Even if I know you're there. I want to hold you. Make myself realize you're real."

"Rin…" The way Haru tumbled my name out his lips, the way he falters under my hands encircling his waist and hips. "I'm here."

_Lust player._

Soon the kiss went further than it already is, and I found myself down at his torso, looking over at his reaction.

"Guess Nagisa was wrong huh?" My breaths were shallow and fast as I move over him. Haru was wriggling under me, his left arm covering his forehead like he was attempting to hide from the moonlight.

"Ha…?" Haru's breaths were deeper than mine, and he sure sounds more tired than I was.

"He said you'll be on top more."

He succeeded a wee chuckle. "Who said this will be the last?"

I felt myself stiffen.

_Lust player._

What if after this night, these feelings of desire will wear out as well?

I did not answer Haru, instead I unzip his pants and attended to that bulge between his legs.

"Already…?" He shuddered pretty hard below me, his nails partially digging their way into my arms.

I don't know what to answer him; I don't know what to do.

So I stopped.

"Haru…" I cleared my throat, my eyes clouded with lust but I tried my best to stop. "Haru, I think we should stop."

He arched his neck towards me.

Something tells me that I can't do this.

_Lust player._

Yeah, maybe that.

I don't want to be just a mere playmate. I don't want us to be just mere players.

I sat on the futon, Haru following after.

"If, if we do this, I want us to… be sure."

"Sure?"

The problem lies with the both of us. Haru, I never thought he'd grown to be something this lusty… or me, not being sure as to what will happen after tonight.

I promised to myself before that if I give myself to someone, the reason should be because… I love her, or him. See me traditional but… I intend to keep at least that one promise to myself.

And all this time I've been driven by pure want. Pure desire. Pure libido.

"I think it's unfair for you, for me." _Lust player. _"Hey Haru, are you still a virgin?"

Silence.

Then laughter. A horrendous one. How did I managed to slip that again? Remind me…

"Haru!"

"Hey, yes…" He was still laughing, enjoying this too much. "Yes I am."

Then, what was that…

"Did Nagisa say something about a lust player?"

I nodded meekly.

"He branded me that, but hey. I'm just playing with the others. Just words. Nothing more."

"Why?"

"Hmmm, because I was waiting for you. Ah, I'm reserving myself for you."

Reserving… ?

"What about you Rin?"

"Huh?"

"Are you still a virgin?"

"A, of course I am! What the hell's with you!?"

"Is that why you're so hesitant?"

No… not really.

"I'll have something to confess to you…"

He took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"I, I was thinking a lot… about, uh."

"About?"

"About if I, we… did do it tonight. I'm not sure if I… will still have the same desire…"

I wasn't able to look at him, so I didn't know what face he made.

"I was afraid that if tomorrow comes and then I feel nothing after tonight, that's just… too unfair."

I heard him gulp down nervously, as I bit the insides of my cheeks with my own nerves getting the best of me.

Haru heave the heaviest sigh I have heard him lurched.

His hand reached for mine. "If, if that happens tomorrow. There's only one thing I could promise."

I jerked my head forward, and saw the flicker of light in his eyes. His expression was soft and gentle, one thing I never saw him give to anyone. But me.

"I will do my best to win your heart over."

* * *

"Rin - ! Ahh!"

"Haru…"

It feels like I'm inside the ocean, every now and then there will be a wave washing over my body, and odd as I feel, it will penetrate through my soul. Haru's ethereal still beneath me, his skin so silky yet I noted some little scars all over his body, one very little but so hidden at the lowest part of his torso right before his reaction. I didn't know how to say this but, even with all the embarrassment I should be feeling I kept on smiling at Haru.

When my tongue travelled over his jaw and then to his buds. Haru's eyes glinted down at me. He was biting his lip so hard I could feel that it'll bleed anytime. But instead of feeling pity for his swollen lips, I felt myself became even harder.

That minute of innocence bathe him over and I knew then that I wanted to break even that.

Haru's ero: there is no argument in that, every move he tried so hard to get a hold of only made me want to devour him even more.

Every bit of him.

I was still hesitant when I started to remove his pants, finding it unusual to see no trunks blocking my way, there was just plain boxers.

Now I can see Haru without trunks, yet it only fired me up more.

"Ahh…"

"Call my name Haru."

"Rin, ahh…"

My hand rubbed his boxers, feeling him with my palms.

"You're pretty big, huh, Haru?"

"Where'd… ahh, you're pretty experienced Rin… I thought you're a virgin?"

"That's Gou's manga for you…"

"And –"

Haru wasn't able to continue what he was saying when my teeth bit the lightest I could down his erection. Blood rushing over my face and down to where it had been passing.

There was a faint cry and I held back so hesitantly. "Haru, are you okay?"

"Rin…" Haru's face seemed like he had ran a marathon, his eyes still cast down to where I was so I could see that there was water forming at their corners, water that appear like diamonds from his deep, deep stare…

"Did I hurt you?"

He smiled weakly at me. "No," A gasp. "Not one bit."

"Haru…"

"I was, thinking if… if I could have you inside me now…"

My face was burning hot. So… so vulgar… "But there's no lube here!"

"Yeah, I don't keep one." He moved a little, positioning himself and resting his back against the futon the way he wanted to. "I just, never thought we'll be doing this…"

"Then…"

"Don't ask me if we should stop. Because I don't wanna."

"Haru," I helped him over the futon, reaching the blanket above his head. "But it'll hurt in the morning!"

"You sure did your research huh, Rin?"

"Haru!"

"It's okay, I'll be fine. If it's you it's okay."

"But still…"

"If it's you it'll be worth it."

"But I don't want to hurt you…"

He heaved another sigh, reached for my neck and pulled me near so he could kiss me. Just a peck, it just made all this a bit sweeter. "Then, then we'll just use saliva to lubricate somehow, yes?"

It's like all of the air has been crushed from my lungs… My heart is throbbing so hard against my chest I feel that if this continues I will just explode. "Haru…"

"Is," Haru chuckled silently, his body glittering against the fading light. Sweat I thought… and then he reached his arms up to me again, but did not touch me. He was just there, reaching up to me like asking me to comply with him. "Is it that bad..."

I notched a brow up.

"Is it that bad…" A feeble smile. "That I can't wait?"

Every nerve in my body screamed for Haru. His heavy sighs, his pleas, his water-drenched skin. Every part of him. I wonder now that if I, I wake up in the morning without any feelings left for this man… I would surely feel at a lost.

These feelings I have now overflows and they seemed endless…

I hope they will continue to be when the morning comes.

I reached over his boxers, pulled them down and prepared myself. My tongue darted over at Haru's crown, circling it lightly, there were moans, hanging in the air around us.

"Rin…"

Haru's voice mingled with my groans, when his hands delved the strands of my hair I looked up at him. "Haru?"

He still smiled, and then reached for my hand, closing it to his mouth.

There was that tingle when Haru's tongue first touched and traced my fingers.

"Ha- Haru!" I shouted in complete shock, almost wanting to take my hand back but found no reason to do so. I just sat there, in utter silence as I feel his warm tongue trekking up and down, sideways and further.

I shivered. There's no way I could pull my hand back with this unexplainably simple pleasure. The way his tongue moved over my fingers sent uncountable tinges of vibrations. Goose bumps started to draw from my nape down the small of my back.

I slowly reached for Haru, outlined his back where his spine trenched. I lean down at him, diving. He did not stop however, and I just move myself closer to him. My hand climbed up to the back of his head, forcing him to look at me. When he did, I can't help but grin, joy filling me.

I don't want anyone else to view this site I am enjoying now.

Those exulting eyes filled with hunger. Those sparkling tears flowing gently down his cheeks that displayed not even sheer pain.

Haru.

I think I love him.

"Rin…"

There was that silent covetousness that settled its way down the pits of my guts.

"Haru…"

I silently confessed with another kiss that sealed it all.

* * *

It was indescribable, what happened after that. Haru kept on trembling beneath me, almost falling off of the futon with how I tried my best to push my way in.

"Argh…"

"…"

It was so tight, so tight I could barely move… but at the same time it was magical… I was inside Haru yet it felt like I was meant to be here, like Haru was a part of me.

"Rin, I'm… I'm okay… you can…" I could barely feel his breathing. "You can move now."

Just a little bit more, I thought. And I slowly pushed deeper.

Haru grappled for his breath as I push all my way in. Grunting I moved slowly, and called out his name again.

"Rin!"

At first there were just burning shivers and harsh trembles. There were heavy sighs and deep fast breaths… and then it settled, it settled into a rhythmic wave of heartbeat and silent gasps.

But most of all there was that never ending wave of affection brought about by Haru's tongue, stumbling about my name, over and over again.

I thought at first it was a simple procedure, to just thrust my way in, then back out again, repeating the process. But it was more than that… it was more enchanting than that.

With every tiny movement I would get a reaction, and maybe because it was Haru that it was more captivating.

He wriggled beneath me, yet he did his best to hold on to me, like saying he would never let me go.

"Hah…"

Shudders… then moans; grunts… then frail whimpers… I was expecting a wild one from Haru but he remained demure.

Haru's right. This wouldn't be the last time that we'll hold on to each other this tight.

Once he rested his legs over my shoulders, encouraging me with a dreamy smile painted in his eyes.

And I did, one of my hands resting on his torso, the other was inclined against the futon so as to support both our weights.

"Rin – !"

It felt like I was in a trance.

But Haru is really here…

Could I ever ask for more?

* * *

There was the chance that we did not slept on the futon at all. My back was aching with how hard the floor was but that didn't bother me one bit. The moment I woke up, Haru had nuzzled into me in a way that my arm was around him, but I was sure that I slept just beside him last night in a way that I cuddled his warm back towards my chest and spoon him over. I am sure of it because every little moment from last night was pierced in my memory… memories I will never forget.

Haru's breathing was normal, calm and peaceful as waves would be when they greet the dawn in the early morning sunrise.

Last night – I could still remember everything from last night.

The way we move, the way we blindly clutch to each other, the way his hands nestled their palms on almost everywhere.

Those sinful cries and even how the room feels with humid shaky pants. They were lungful, sometimes shallow, often deep.

And Haru's voice.

How he moves.

How he looks at me with eyes that pleaded.

I feel my blood creep up my cheeks yet again… I don't know how many times, but…

"Rin?" He softly called out to me as he bended his neck to meet my eyes.

"Haru…" I smiled, the smell of him still lingering inside the room. "Good morning."

His lips tugged a little more and then he finally opened his eyes. "Rin…"

Why does he keep on saying my name? "Haru? Are you okay?"

"Rin… did I… do you…?"

Yes you did do me, wait… wha –? "Huh?"

His eyes hurl back down, retreating.

Oh. Is this about that…?

"Haru… I, I think…" I cleared my throat, beaming widely at him.

His head slowly moved up to look at me again, his eyes beginning to water.

Oh, Haru…

"I'm sure I don't have the same desire anymore…"

Haru's eyes stared at me, then they glittered, and soft buss of tears started sliding down. I panicked; guess I made the wrong statement. "He-hey! Let me finish I'm still not done! Haru!"

I'm such an idiot, making Haru cry like this. The pad of my thumb dried those tears about to fall. And then my hand flew over the back of my head and scratched it a little. I'm so silly…

"Rin, it's okay… I understand."

"Oi! I said let me finish!" My heart was pounding against the wall of my ribs again… do I always have to feel this way when Haru's around!? "I – I want you more now than I did before…that…was…what I wanted to say."

It's amazing how those tears matched his smiling face… and all of my care in the world disappeared.

I wonder what it would feel like if he had those trunks on next time…

"Then next time, you will be the one on the bottom?"

"Huh!? Hey that's – !"

"I counted the rounds; I'll make sure we'll do more next time, right Rin?"

"Wha – why are you smiling like that Haru!? Oi!"

Great regards to TRAHNAEL


End file.
